


The First Words

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby speech, Dragon Hybrids, Education, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, First Speech, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Future, Gen, Hybrids, Impression, Parenthood, The baby's first speech, Twins, expectation, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: That's all the reasons during the upbringing of the Everglot twins, which Phineas often began to speak at the first word.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Original Female Character(s)





	The First Words

June 6, ten months for raising twin boys, A few hours in the afternoon Giel had already finished altering the most exquisite blue dress which after being desperately ripped from her client who she had accidentally chatted in the garden with sharp cactuses outside the adjacent lawn in front of further shops. Instead, she left her sewing room and silently walked to the baby room on the second floor near the stairs leading to the corridor and the two curtains, quietly opened the door of the baby room, which it stands next to the frame on the stairs, and certainly went inside. inside looks chilly and more refined dependence on the wallpaper which was painted in greenish-emerald color and drawn lines which was reflected on similar to the symbol of clubs at a sign for the spiritual queen of the the Great Audience of the Elemental Tingers. Above it, further on the wall, was a small drawer with two shelves for putting the necessary clothes and diapers, and on top there was a bottle of milk for feeding babies during upbringing, and behind them there were cute toys. There in front of her, here were attached three shelves of toys that were temporarily supplied in recent years when guests passed so often they were immediately given for her various necessities for babies in a baby shower which was since then her husband was pregnant with their sons; and on the lower side, near the dark green plinths, there was a cot, under which played human-dragon hybrids, Phineas and Phillips, which they once played so brotherly love: Phillips supplies parts for a toy weapon, which he gradually saves for revaluation in the collection of modern and ancient weapons; and Phineas smugly plays with his toy pistol, which resembles her husband's musket hidden in the basement of a dining room, but has a cork tucked under the barrel, which is threaded inside the handle that can release the cork on a shot without powder manure. Halfway through when Phineas stopped playing his favorite toy, Giel slowly grabbed his soft bulging belly and despite his weight which it gives her a little hard to carry to it, quickly brought him to the table, she lightly put him on the top of the table on his back, took off his diapers and kindly changed to a new one. When Giel finally finished her work, and another goal her little one began to mumble for half a word without a human statement:

“O-obba..” whimpered a baby.

As Giel tried to walk to the entrance of the room, she stopped at once, turned her head to the back, and glared at her twin son as he began to flinch at another word.

“Huh?” She asked in astonishment. She approached him quietly and stared at his bright yellow eyes with the orange pupils. “What have you said, my son?”

“Obba!.. A-aatch, o-otch..” He immediately flickered at once without a human proverb.

Giel quietly gasped for every moment. She quickly left the baby room, properly closed the door without closing the locks, and charitably she hurried down the stairs to the corridor with two curtains and exclaimed her husband in a passionate tone.

“Finis!”

She ran unbelievably under the left curtain to the dining room, she called to him again as he sat in an easy chair above the window behind him, and read in the newspaper about some of the most interesting news sentences. When he stopped flipping through the newspaper, he looked intently at her with a shocked expression.

“Our son Phineas began to speak for the first time.” Giel answered quietly.

She saw it so at once when Lord Everglot jumped desperately from his chair and looked at her dazedly at once.

“Is this really exactly as I realized?” she nodded, and he spoke at once. “Bring me to his room when our Phineas started saying the words when we didn't immediately hear him before.”

His wife eventually listened to his duty, and as soon as they left the dining room, they went straight up the stairs to the top floor among several doors, and hurried to the door of the baby room. Inside the room, the two couples lightly approached their little one, who was still sitting at the table, desperately Giel by all means she persuaded her husband about their son by a most definite decision.

“He told me here, two minutes ago, after I changed his diaper. Listen to him carefully since I turn and talk to him right away.” She turned her head from her husband to her son, she stared at him a second time and eloquently discussed him in a gentle tone. “Come on, my son. First, talk to your dad on your condition of importance after you first spoke to me. Come on, kid, don't be so silent, try to say it as you see fit.”

When their son began to think before the discussion, but with a different decision, he still looked across the room at the thought, and at least he had to concentrate from his thoughtless hesitation.

“Come on, my son. Discuss with your own father as confidently as you should do according to your conclusions.” Impatiently, Lord Finis persuaded quietly.

When Phineas noticeably thinks a little more, he will discuss with his father how he wanted to cope. Meanwhile, since his parents stared at him until he began to talk.

“Etch…. eh…. e-e-e.. e…en.” He muttered thoughtfully, but did not give in immediately, And suddenly, at the last achievement, he eloquently persuaded every word. “E-etch meh ‘usket!”

There was a stunned silence.  
“Etch meh ‘usket”? What could this mean? When Giel accurately remembered what it meant from his every condition. So that this "Etch meh ‘usket” meaning was actually referred to as “Fetch me musket!”. It was a pernicious quote from her husband, which he sometimes at the opposite time (in the Victorian era) summoned his butler to bring his hunting musket so that he would want to shoot someone on his probable orders. At the moment, she began to be depressed and numb at the very last words of Phineas.

“This is my good boy!” Her husband confirmed with satisfaction. And instantly stroked his son on the upper head. “When you soon grow up, and decisively learn to pronounce my commanding call to get a weapon.”

Giel flatteringly wasn't sure of her husband's advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my literal brief archival fanfic about Finiel ship techniques at Future AU while raising with their twin heirs, who are desperately growing up a bit and learning to talk and walk around after the last ten months before until the next year when they will be one year old as they deliberately wished.


End file.
